The invention relates to a combination relay, surge suppression resistor and end of cycle bell which are assembled in an integral compact unit to replace a separate bell, relay and surge resistor employed in the prior art microwave oven circuit. As in the prior art, with the instant invention a surge suppression resistor is employed to minimize flickering of lights in the home when the microwave oven is turned on. When the push to start switch on the microwave oven is actuated to initiate the timed cooking cycle, current flows to the primary of the transformer through a surge suppression resistor. After several milliseconds, the relay coil causes closing of the contacts of the relay to shunt out the surge resistor. In the prior art, the relay armature was provided with a striker which hit a separately mounted bell when the timer de-energized the circuit and relay at the end of the selected cycle. Because of space limitations in a microwave oven, it is desirable to reduce the size as much as possible of these components. The present invention combines the resistor, bell and relay in one unit and provides a compact relay construction.